nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blocks (Square Meal)
Blocks are objects that are encountered in every level of Square Meal. General appearance Blocks generally appear as 1x1 block. They are exactly the size of the trolls' mouths. This makes them able to be swallowed. General game information Blocks can be swallowed by the troll, then spit out as a weapon that can knock enemies unconscious. Several variations are encountered throughout the game, some hindering the player or being dangerous. At the start of a level, blocks make up the inner walls of the level, but can be taken off and used at any time. Blocks Stone blocks Stone blocks are the first type of block in Square Meal encountered, and likely the most common in the game. Stone blocks are found in mostly every level, making up the inner walls and appearing in multiples when they can be used. They appear to be carved out of stone. When spit out, it travels at normal speed, coming to a stop when it hits the wall or another block. They are the best type of block as they can't harm the player nor differ from usual blocks. Wooden blocks Wooden blocks are a type of block found in Square Meal. Wooden blocks are made of wood, and are not that strong as all the other blocks. They have the same shape and travel at the same speed of stone blocks when shot out, and stun enemies, but upon coming to a halt; whether it being another block or the wall, it will shatter and become unusable, disappearing for good from the level. The player has to think carefully before using them, as levels have a limited supply of them. Metal blocks Metal blocks are a type of block found in Square Meal. It is a purplish colour, having four bolts on top. In contrast to other blocks, metal blocks perform somewhat badly. When spit out, they move slower than stone blocks, moving at a half or a third of the speed traveled by stone blocks, although sometimes metal blocks are very useful. If shot when a enemy hasn't come in range, the troll can grab another block and fire it at another enemy while the metal block takes out another enemy now in range. They are not used that much in the game, and when introduced, only two are present. Jelly blocks Jelly blocks are a type of Block in Square Meal. They are lime green in colour, and appear often in the game in groups. Jelly blocks are one of the most dangerous blocks, as upon being spit out, they will continually bounce of walls in the direction they are fired. They are the fastest moving block in the game, and will continually stun enemies it hits. Upon being fired, it cannot be taken back, and will kill the player if they get in its way. Jelly blocks should be used carefully, as they can quickly make a level dangerous. Bomb blocks Bomb blocks are a type of block in Square Meal. Bomb blocks have the appearance of a black block with a skull and two edges of bones on each side of the skull. Bomb blocks appear close to the end of the game, and are often hard to use. Upon swallowing a bomb block, the player has 10 seconds to spit it out before it explodes. If it explodes in the player's mouth, the player will disappear and die. Bomb blocks will travel at regular speed, the same speed the stone blocks move, and will knock enemies unconscious. If the player spits out a bomb block and it explodes near an enemy, the enemy will be killed and disappear. Bomb blocks can be used to make killing enemies easier, but have to be used carefully. Glitches There is a glitch that when the bomb block explodes in the player's mouth, they will turn invisible, but not die. While invisible, the troll can do everything it could do while visible. Another glitch is that enemies will walk through blocks that are thrown at them or, standing still. Also, sometimes when blocks are thrown at enemies, they will hit the enemy and go through walls, then stop off screen. If another block is thrown at the block that went of screen it will stay off the screen, or if a jelly block, bounce back and forth. Trivia * ]]Sometimes blocks are arranged in certain ways in levels in order to spell out a word or to display an image. **The stone blocks in level one are arranged to look like the face and arms of Cuboy. **The wooden blocks in level 42 spell out the word "Nitrome". *Blocks are used by the troll to kill enemies; therefore, they can be considered the only weapons in this game. Category:Square Meal Category:Interactive objects Category:Weapons Category:Obstacles